Eevee raised ketchum- a Pokemon story
by Mew Suger
Summary: another story of Ash having a twin! Ashly ketchum disappeared at the age of 2 with an unknown Pokemon. She is found 8 years later in the mountains by viridian forest! Aura twin, physic Ash. Both can learn Pokemon moves!
1. Chapter 1

Eevee raised ketchum!- a Pokemon story

Summary: another story of Ash having a twin! Ashly ketchum disappeared at the age of 2 with an unknown Pokemon. She is found 8 years later in the mountains by viridian forest! Aura twin, physic Ash. Both can learn Pokemon moves!

"Hi!" Human speech

**Hey!** Pokemon speech

{_What up?!_} Telepathy

**_Me: Hey minna! I'm back with another story! This chapter I'm joined by Ashly and Alex! What do you two have to say to our readers?_**

**_Alex: Suger you should be working on your other stories. Like Celebi as a starter and chosen twins._**

**_Me: Alex you are absolutely no fun! I've been stuck on writers block island for a while cause of Celebi as a starter! Chosen twins I have a couple of chapters already written and waiting to be posted._**

**_Alex: Then why haven't you?_**

**_Me: Because then people wouldn't have to wait to see what will happen and make my story boring duh!_**

**_Ashly: Mew Suger does not own Pokemon or any of the characters but she does own her ocs, the new eeveeloutions, and this story. Please enjoy!_**

**_Me: That's it Alex! *lunges at the red head and the two start fighting*_**

**_Ashly: And this is why people. You do not make an oc based off you. Now let's get this story started!_**

A young girl, about the age of ten, is sitting in a cave in a mountain with her family. Some people seeing this would say that couldn't be her family. Her family though was in fact a group of eeveeloutions. Her older siblings were a glaceon, espeon, flareon, and leafeon. Her younger siblings were an umbreon, vaporeon, jolteon, slyveon, and two eevees. Her parents are two undiscovered eeveeloutions. One is a dark grayish Pokemon who stands on all fours. It has umbreon head shape. It's ears, unlike other eeveeloutions. Droop down and have multi colored jewels on them. In the middle of its forehead it has a dark blue gem. It has espeon's eyes. It's tail is like eevee's but is dark gray and has tiny jewels in it. That is her memma or mom. She is a jeweleon and is a rock type. The other is a dark brownish pokemon that, unlike other eeveeloutions, stands on its hind legs when fighting. It has and umbreon shape head and it's ears seem like they are held by a hairband and fall onto either side of its face. It has glaceon eyes and wears a black bandanna around its forehead. It's tail is like eevee's but is a sandy color. That is her dad. He is a puncheon and is a fighting type. These two evolved actually by saving her many years ago.

_**_flashback_**_

A small two year old girl crawled away from her twin brother and parents when no one was looking during a picnic in viridian woods. She crawled quite a bit away before bumping into a large, angry nidoking. Two eevees were walking home to their cave in the mountains after collecting food for their younger eevees when they hear the baby girl cry. The female had on a collar they took from a trainer that held a rock orb. The male had a black belt tied around his neck. They dropped the food and hurried in front of the baby human. Both shot out shadow balls at the nidoking to keep it away. They knew that they were not strong enough to pick up the baby and carry it away fast enough. The nidoking still charged and the eevee couple gabbed the baby together and jumped out of the way. The male shot out swift while the female guarded the baby. The nidoking still charged towards the female and baby. The male eevee knew that without evolving he would never be able to protect the two. Suddenly, he started to glow. They all stopped and stared, even the nidoking. As the male eevee evolved into puncheon. He suddenly learned brick break and aura sphere too. Puncheon grinned and charged up an aura sphere at the nidoking. The nidoking started charging at puncheon. The female eevee knew though that her mate would not be able to beat the nidoking alone. Then, she started to glow until she turned into jeweleon. She also learned power gem and stone edge. She shot out a fury of stones towards the nidoking right as her husband used brick break. This seemed to be enough to knock out the nidoking as it fell to the ground. Though their combo move made a loud bang and the baby's parents came rushing that way. Puncheon picked up the baby while jeweleon picked up all the food. The two then bolted with quick attack away to avoid being seen by the humans.

__**flashback end_**__

Now 8 years later that baby is ten years old. Her name was on her shirt she was found in which was Ashly. They had stolen books and human food from passing trainers for the girl who could read and write because of the books. It was also discovered 2 years ago that Ashly could use aura. She shot a Pokemon with it who had attacked the eevee family. Luckily her best friend was an riolu and his father a lucario taught her how to control it. Ashly has ruby red hair that goes to her behind. She has aquamarine blue eyes. She wears a halter top and tight mini skirt made of shed eevee fur. She also has a female aura outfit lucario had from his master before she died. Researchers came into the mountains a month ago and started doing research on the area and will arrest anyone unauthorized. This is how the story starts.

__**Ashly's pov**__

I am at home playing with my younger brothers umbreon, jolteon, and eevee, who everyone calls sky because of his dreams to one day fly. Memma and daddy had gone out today to go get food and took my older siblings and my younger sisters slyveon, vaporeon, and spirit, my eevee sis who loves learning about ghost and spirits. I was in charge of my younger brothers until they came back and was suppose to stay in the cave because of the humans. I knew I was also a human but those humans capture Pokemon and make them fight against other Pokemon. Ri, my best who is a male riolu, ran into my family's cave. He looked panicked.

**Humans are coming this way!** We all then ran to the back where there was an emergency escape hole incase humans came.

"Ok everyone hurry and go into the hole." Everyone crawled through and as I was almost all the way out. A hand gabbed my hand and tried pulling me out. I kicked it and heard a groan before I finished climbing out.

"Oh no! They know I'm here! Run everyone!" They nodded.

**Let's go to my cave! They haven't found it yet!** We all nodded. Memma and daddy would know to look around there first. We crawled into the cave opening and listened to the sound of human footsteps running past. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Looks like we lost them for now. They are probably going to keep looking for me now they know I'm here. I so wish I was like didi or zozo and could change shape." Didi is a ditto and Zozo is a zoura. They usually hang out with me and Ri. Making our group of five along with Thunder, a pikachu, have two girls, me and Didi, and three boys, Zozo, Ri, and Thunder. Lucario, Ri's dad, appeared.

**What happen?** We told him they gabbed my foot when we were escaping the cave and started chasing us. Luckily though they didn't see anything but my foot. He face grew stern.

**I will go and find you parents and siblings. Stay here and if they come. Mask your face like I taught you and go to one of your friends caves.** We nodded. We would probably go to Didi's cave because it had millions of tunnels and if you didn't know your way. You could get lost. We all did since the group goes and plays there a lot.

Umbreon and Sky sat in my lap asleep while Jolteon and Ri laid beside me. Lucario left maybe ten minutes ago and should be coming back now.

'I hope they didn't run into trouble.' Suddenly, there were voices outside. I silently woke up everyone and we all inched towards the exit while listening.

"It seems like Growlith found the person. This time they will be caught." By this time I was the last one crawling out and we darted. The humans noticed this and chased after us. I masked my face with aura and picked up everyone as I enchanted my speed as well. I ran into one of the entrances of Didi's caves and dropped everyone. Masking my scent, we ran further into the cave to see Didi, Zozo, and Thunder. I waved and dropped down.

"Being chased *cough cough* by bad humans *gasp cough* they saw me and I kicked one of them. *gasp* I really need to get into better shape." The three nodded and we walked further into the cave system. I waved to Didi's memma and dad as we sat in the sleeping chamber. I instantly started meditating to see where our pursuers where. When I noticed they were near I stood up.

"That's it! I'm going to go show myself." My friends and family all looked at me in shocked.

**You wouldn't sis! It's too risky!** I petted Sky's head.

"I don't care. I would rather be put in human jail then for you guys to be captured. Stay here." Before they could protest anymore I ran out and showed myself to the humans.

"Catch me if you can!" I darted in the other direction and they followed. I ran outside and was tackled by a Growlith. I shot an aura sphere at it and started running while saying in Pokemon tongue.

**How could you live under the rule of humans when they make you fight others?!** It seemed surprised but when a human told it to keeping chasing it started again. I started climbing a rocky wall but was pulled down by the Growlith. The humans gabbed me and put my hands behind behind my back while putting iron things on them to keep them there. I struggled with all my might but I could not get the thing to budge.

"Let me go!" They put me in a chair and looked at me.

"Why are you here girl when this place is off limits? Where are your parents? Are they here also?" I shot out a burst of aura that knocked them back and broke the iron things. I ran towards the mountain again but this time I was cornered.

"You can't make me leave here you dirty poke-slave drivers! You can't make me leave the place I have lived all my life! I been living here since I was two and been here way longer than you scums! So leave me alone!" Just then my memma, daddy, older siblings, younger siblings, my friends, and Ri's Dad all appeared in front of me and growled at the humans. They seemed surprised at memma and daddy.

"Memma! Daddy! How did you know I was here?" They turned towards me and walked up to me.

{_A. Cause you are our daughter. B. You are just like your dad. And C. We followed your scent. You are in big trouble young eevee._} My dad head snapped towards my mom.

{_What does that mean? 'You are just like your dad?'_} I coughed and they looked at me.

"You do know there is a fight happening right?" They turned around and walked back towards the line of Pokemon growling at the humans.

{_Why were you trying to take our child humans?_} The female with blue hair spoke.

"This girl is not suppose to be here unless unauthorized." Daddy growled louder.

{_Well she been living here since we found her 8 years ago abandoned being attacked by a nidoking. She has been way longer then you rotten scum so she's staying. If you want to say otherwise feel free to try. We will protect our baby._} The male in a lab coat took a step foward.

"We will not force her to leave on two condition. You tell us what kind of Pokemon you are and you let us figure who her human parents are." Memma and Daddy seemed unsure. I glared at the humans.

"I agree to the second thing if I get to stay with my family. Memma and Daddy have to agree on the first thing." My parents nodded.

{_We'll do it. To protect our little eevee.}_ My siblings and friends all ran towards me and tackled my trying to hug me. I laughed and hugged them all back. I was going to stay!

_**_3 hours later_**_

"So you evolved while holding a rock gem through friendship with your mate correct. And your a rock type and call your eeveeloution Jeweleon?" Memma nodded. I was petting Sky and Spirit's heads waiting for them to be done with the DNA, as they called it, results. Memma came over to me as they started talking to daddy. They didn't even start the questioning until 10 minutes ago actually. Don't know why. Sky and Spirit won't leave my lap after now though. They stuck a stinking needle into my arm and took out blood to use it to find out about my human parents. Like I would care about them though. They left me to the mercy of a nidoking.

They finished the DNA testing and seemed shocked with the results.

"This is shocking. Your parents are hoenn league champion, Steven ketchum and Pokemon breeder Delia ketchum. (Me: I changed Steven last name for the series. Check out why at the bottom.) Both known to be kind people." I shivered at their titles. Pokemon breeder? As in, breed Pokemon against their will? Gross. I knew what a champion was. A person who beats up bunches of Pokemon with their own to be able to fight the elite four and beat them and the old champion and then becoming champion in replace of the old one. It didn't seem to sit well with my family either. How were they my human parents? At least I won't have to meet them.

"I just called them professor and they say they will arrive in the morning." My head snapped up.

"What?! You didn't say I have to meet them! You just were going to see who my human parents were! Then they will probably take me away from my family and force me to be a Pokemon trainer or something that involves hurting Pokemon like that!" I glared at the people with leer. My family guess since I was raised by Pokemon. I could use Pokemon moves, like leer, tackle, and some others.

"Well we thought you would at least like to meet the people who gave birth to you. We will not let them take you away if you do not want to go." I glared at them some more before stopping.

"Fine. But I'm leaving and going back to my family's cave. Night." I left with my parents and younger brother and sister without another word. That night I laid in the mess of eevees unable to sleep. Quietly, I got up and went to the mouth of the cave. I sat there thinking. What if they did try to take me away? I would actually probably aura sphere them in the face. Someone sat beside and I saw it was Umbreon.

**Sis, your suppose to be asleep.** I rubbed his head.

**So are you little Bro**. He laughed and nudged me.

**So, what you thinking about?** I sighed.

**I afraid that my human parents may try to take me away from you guys. Then I would be lonely and miserable**. He looked at me.

**Don't think like that! We will protect you no matter the cost! They will not take you away Ashly! Never will they take you away from us and we will always be with you! Do you here me?!** I was surprised by the outburst but nodded. Then smiled.

**Thanks little bro. That cheered me up. Come on. Let's go to sleep.** He nodded and we walked inside and laid back down. Still smiling. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_Me: I wish I had a little brother like that. I only have two annoying little sisters._**

**_Ashly: Aren't little siblings SUPPOSE to be annoying?_**

**_Me: True. Anyways for those who are wondering. I changed Steven's last name to ketchum because I wanted Ash and Ashly to have a father and he was perfect for the job to me._**

**_Alex: Now work on your other stories!_**

**_Me: *eye twitches* Alex. Shut it now or I will call Aki._**

**_Alex: You wouldn't. I dare you._**

**_Me: You know I would and since_** **_you dared me. AKI I FOUND ALEX! I THINK SHE WANTS TO BE YOUR GIRL!_**

**_Alex: Ekk!_**

**_Aki: Alex! *glomps Alex and teleports away with her._**

**_Ashly: Uh ok. Anyways Mew Suger hopes you enjoyed and would like for you to review._**

**_Me: Yep! Next time, Ashly's human mom and dad appear! Please read to find out what will happen next!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eevee raised ketchum- a Pokemon story 2

Me: Hey everyone Suger here! Today we are joined by Mina and Iris! What do you two have to say!

Mina: Hey Minna! Mew Suger does not own Pokemon and probably never will! She does own her ocs, this story, and the new eeveeloutions in this story!

Me: well said Mina! What about you Iris?

Iris: I'm bored.

Me: Your mean too. Right now you sound like its that time of month or your... PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT PREGNANT!

Iris: Heck no! I didn't get enough sleep last night that's why!

Me: oh. Well everyone please read and enjoy!

{telepath}

Pokespeech

"human speech"

_Ashly's pov_

I yawned as the sun hit my face. I walked outside and sat down in a meditating pose. This is something I did every morning to wake up. Why do I have the feeling I was born from a family that likes to sleep in?

Sister. I turned to see Espeon and Spirit.

Morning. They sat next to me.

Morning big sisie! We have a question for you! I turned towards them.

What is it? They both grinned.

Can we go with you to meet your human parents? Everyone else also wants to go. I nodded.

I was wanting everyone to come anyways. Well we better get ready. I'm wearing the pelts though. The guardian outfit is for special occasions only. Humans aren't special. We laughed.

Except you little sis. I nodded.

I know Espeon. I know.

_2 hours later_

Spirit, Jolteon, and sky sat on my shoulders while umbreon sat on my head and I held slyveon and vaporeon in my arms. Memma, Daddy, Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon all walked beside me.

You guys know you're heavy right? My younger brothers and sisters nodded.

We know. Everyone laughed as we walked into the humans tent. Everyone then started walking all around me. We all didn't trust them.

Ashly, wait up! I turned to see Ri, Didi, Zozo, and Thunder run in.

"Wasn't suspecting you guys. I'm guessing you wanted to come too?" They all nodded. The big group of Pokemon brought on a lot of attention. I saw two people who weren't here yesterday. A female with short dark brown hair and a male with short silver hair and a metagross beside him. It was in perfect shape. Like it was still in the wild and was never caught.

You look like you are still in the wild. They all seemed shock at Pokemon speech.

Human, you Speak the language of Pokemon. I'm guessing eevee. I nodded.

I can also speak human but perfer my family's language. I hate humans for capturing pokemon and making them fight against friends and family. He seemed to understand.

I thought so too at one point. But many humans treat the Pokemon with respect. My master lets out everyone on his team in a private area where we can act like we were never caught. That is why I look like this. I was shocked.

Are there really humans like that? The humans I've seen beat the Pokemon for losing a single match or starve them. He nodded.

There's always bad apples in the tree. Some abuse the Pokemon. Which is illegal and can be arrested for life for it. I smiled a little at that.

I'm guessing this is my human family then. The silver haired one your master. He nodded and I stood up.

"Hello. I'm Ashly." The female seemed to shock to speak but the male shook my hair.

"I'm Steven ketchum. I'm your father." I blinked.

"You mean human father. My memma and daddy are right there." I pointed to my parents who waved there paws.

"I forgot you were raised by eevees. Yes I'm your human father. This is your human mother Delia." I was confused. What's a mother?

{Ashly, Mother is memma in human terms.} I nodded.

"Ok thanks memma. So why did you abandon me with that nidoking 8 years ago?" This time Delia answered.

"We didn't honest. We weren't paying attention and you crawled off. When we heard the explosion we noticed and ran as fast as we could. When we got there we saw the nidoking fainted and you not there. We only guessed another Pokemon took you. We looked for weeks but couldn't find you. We thought you were dead. Honest." I was surprised by this but didn't show it.

"Do I have any human brothers or sisters?" Steven nodded.

"You have a twin brother name Ash. He's in viridian city right now. He started his journey as a Pokemon trainer 2 months ago." I nodded. I turned to my friends and family.

Anyone got any questions for them? I'm out. Ri nodded. He turned to the humans.

{I have a question. Are you going to try to take Ashly from us? Cause we won't let you! She's my best friend!} He does know that neither would my family if I didn't want to go. The humans seemed shocked he talked.

"Only if she wants to. While we wish we could we would never take her away from this place against her will. It's her decision." All eyes were on me.

"Gosh that just great. put way to much pressure on my shoulders. While I want to learn about my human family and learn a bit more about normal humans. I don't want to leave my Pokemon family and friends and the home I had for almost my whole life." Daddy came up beside me.

{I got an idea young eevee. How about you go with your human parents and we go with you? That way you won't lose either. I bet the scientist will give you a pass if you ever decide to come back. I know your brothers and sisters want to travel as well as your friends. Me and your memma both also miss traveling and maybe even Ri's Dad may want to come.} I nodded.

"Great idea Daddy!" Steven cough bringing attention to him.

"Sorry but theirs one problem. No one can carry more than six Pokemon with them at a time." A scientist then spoke.

"Actually mr. Ketchum. A person can carry as many Pokemon as they want on them but can only use six in a battle." I jumped in joy and Umbreon jumped into my arms. Me and him are the closest out of all my brothers and sisters.

Let's go ask my dad right away. I nodded and ran after my friends.

_The next day_

We decided to leave for viridian the next day and the scientist gave me a pass that, even someone else took over, would allow me back in. They said that wouldn't happen though since the project ends next month. I dressed in my aura guardian outfit and walked out of the cave for the last time in a long while. Ri's father wasn't coming with us. He said he already as much of the world as he could and was going to protect the mountains. We said goodbye and promised we would visit. I walked up to my human parents with a back pack a trainer left one time on my back.

"Ready!" Steven gabbed some black round spheres.

"Ashly, in order for your Pokemon family not to get taken away they need to be put in these balls. They are pokeballs and people use them to capture Pokemon and make sure others don't." I nodded and turned to everyone.

"Everyone got that?" They all nodded and I tossed the balls into the air. Everyone was sucked into the balls and I panicked.

"What happen to them?!" Delia laughed.

"That's what happen when you capture a Pokemon. They get sucked in." I nodded and let everyone out.

Sis, I never want to be in one of those things again. They're cramp. Ri nodded.

I agree with Umbreon. They're too cramp. Everyone rolled their eyes.

You two do know you're the only ones complaining right. Everyone laughed at their faces.

{Young eevee, you should probably return everyone to their pokeballs. This many Pokemon will attract attention. Also, we are all ready to fight with you. So don't worry. But your memma probably shouldn't fight.} I was confused.

Why Daddy? He eyes gleamed.

{She's expecting an egg! Congrats Sky and spirit! You two are going to be a big brother and big sister!} I whooped and congratulated Memma. Delia came forward.

"Jeweleon, as a Pokemon breeder I have helped many Pokemon lay eggs. I will be more than happy to help you with yours." Memma nodded.

{Thank you Delia.} I then returned my friends and family except Umbreon and Ri, who jumped onto my shoulders. I turned to my human parents.

"Ready!" They nodded and we left for viridian. I wonder how my life will change now?

Me: ok I'm done with this chappie!

Iris: Chappie?

Me: Chapter idiot! Even Mina knows this and she's younger than you!

Mina: it's true!

Me: Anyways that's all for this Chapter as I said! Next time, Ashly and Ash meet and Ashly decides to go on a Pokemon journey! Stay tune for the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Eevee raised ketchum 3

Me: ok today we have with us Eve and Aki!

Aki: why can't it be me and my Alex?

Me:Aki, shut it. If your good maybe another chapter it can be you too.

Aki: Hooray! Mew Suger does not own anything just her oc's, this story, and her eeveeloutions!

Eve: aww I wanted to say it!

Me: no fighting. Let's start the story!

Eve: *soaked* I'm going to kill you Aki!

Aki: I like to see you try! *eve jumped at Aki and they started fighting*

Me: Yeesh. They act like me and my sisters. Hey! Eve where the heck did you get a flamethower?! Aki put the chainsaw down now! Ok I need to stop this fight. You guys read the story while I handle this. Blossom! Lighting! Come on out and help me! *a venasaur and shiny pikachu came out and we ran towards the fight*

Ashly's pov...

We arrived in viridian city's rmidday and I waved to nurse joy. She came to the mountains often and healed the Pokemon and the only human I truly trusted.

"Hey nurse joy! How are you?" She smiled at me.

"Good Ashly. I'm guessing you found your human parents. I'm guessing the scientist." I nodded.

"Yep and I decided to learn a bit more about my human family and humans in general." She nodded.

"Then you should go on a Pokemon journey. It will help you learn more." I was unsure.

"I don't know. I'll think about it nurse joy." She smiled.

"Ok tell me if you do or not." I nodded and went back to my human parents.

"Your brother should be here with his friends they were suppose to be going for his sixth badge but wanted to meet you before that. That boy." I laughed. Then a group of three and a pikachu and togepi came up. One was a guy that was a darkish color and had coal black hair and his eyes were squinted. Another was the only girl and she had a togepi in her arms. She has short red hair pulled in a side ponytail and blue eyes. The last was my brother I guess. He had short spiky black hair and green eyes. On his shoulder was a pikachu.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Sorry we're late! It was team rocket again." My human father rolled his eyes.

"Ok at least you're here. Ash, meet Ashly. Ashly, meet ash. You two are twins." I was confused.

"You mean we were born from the same egg like Sky and spirit were." Ash seemed confused by what I said but my human mother stepped.

"Humans do not hatch from eggs dear. They are born live. Twins for humans is when both children are born on the same day by the same mother. Your brother ash is older than you by a few minutes." I nodded.

"Flareon is my only older brother and now i have two. Cool." Ash seemed even more confused.

"Flareon a Pokemon. How can it be your brother?" I rolled my eyes.

"I will tell you once we get into a forest area or something natural. It's weird being here for so long." He nodded. I looked at his pikachu.

"Can I see the pikachu on your shoulder?" He nodded and handed me pikachu.

"I would be careful. He doesn't take kindly to strangers." I held the pikachu carefully and scratched under his chin. He 'cha' and leaned into my chest. I gabbed thunder's pokeball and let him out before putting the pikachu down next to him.

So, how does my human brother treat you? The pikachu shrugged.

I was the Pokemon he got and didn't like him. But despite that, Ash still carried on his journey with me. He even tried saving me from a flock of sperrows and I started trusting him. I nodded. Ri was next.

How does he treat the other Pokemon he's captured? The pikachu turned to Ri.

With love and kindness. Only three did he actually battle and caught while the rest just joined because of the things he did for them. Ri nodded. Next up umbreon.

Have you ever ran into people who abuse Pokemon and if so, what did Ash do? Pikachu nodded.

One of them, Charizard. When he was a charmander, he had a horrible trainer that left him on a rock. Saying he would come back. He didn't. It then started pouring and ash saved charmander. Then charmander joined the team. I nodded at this. Thunder then asked.

Is there any other electric types that he captured? I facepalmed. Of course he would ask that.

nope. Just me.

Thunder. Shut up. I then stood up. The pikachu went back to my brother.

"Ok I'm done." Ash and his friends seemed shocked.

"You can talk Pokespeech? I gave him a 'duh' look.

"I was raised by eevees. Anyways, you probably want to my Pokemon family. Let's go to viridian forest." They nodded and we went to viridian forest. It felt homey. I gabbed all of my pokeballs and tossed them into the air. Letting everyone out. I then turned around to look at everyone.

"Ash and friends. This is my friends and family. My older brother and sisters are espeon, flareon, glaceon, leafeon. And my younger brothers and sisters are slyveon, vaporeon, jolteon, umbreon, spirit the eevee, and Sky the eevee. My memma and daddy are jeweleon and puncheon." My best friends are Ri the riolu, Didi the ditto, Zozo the zoura, and Thunder the pikachu." Sky jumped into my arms. Ash gabbed his pokeballs.

"How about I show you my Pokemon? Come on out everyone!" Out came a squirtle, bulbasaur, charizard, pidgeotto, and butterfree. Sky looked at the pidgeotto.

oh my gosh a flying type! Can I please ride on your back?! the pidgeotto looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with that eevee?" I sighed.

"Sky loves flying while his twin spirit loves ghosts. Ash can Sky ride on the pidgeotto's back?" He nodded and Sky jumped onto the pidgeotto's back. The pidgeotto flew high in the air. I rolled my eyes as Sky whooped and did backflips. Suddenly he started glowing and fell off. Right as I was about to catch him he turned into A light blue Pokemon who stands on all fours. It has an espeon shape head and glaceon's eyes. Sky's ears look like clouds resting on either side of his head. It has a long white tail formed a cloud under his feet. I was shocked by this but then hugged him.

"Great job Sky! You evolved into a flying type. You are now a cloudeon!" He flew into my arms and his cloud disappeared. I hugged him tight.

aww, I want to evolve now. I turned to Spirit.

"Maybe another time and you'll evolve into a ghost type. You never know." All the other humans were shocked by this. I sighed.

"And back to the sciencetist we go. Oh great."

_The next morning_

I sat in the lobby of the Pokemon center meditating when my human twin came downstairs. He sat next to me.

"What are you doing this early?"

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"Because I always do."

"Why?"

"Because it helps me."

"Why?"

"Cause I can use aura."

"What's that?"

"A force inside you that is pretty much your soul. Only certain people can use it."

"Can I?"

"No but you can use physic power and Pokemon moves like me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you shut up now so I can concentrate?"

"Sure." *stare* I sighed and stopped.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come on my journey with me."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad told me you don't trust humans and I want to help you with that."

"Fine. Now stop staring at me and go away. I have to practice."

"Ok." He left and I finished up training for the day. Wait traveling with him? What did I get myself into?!

Me: poor Ashly. She figured out how annoying boys can be when they want something.

Eve: oh you can ask Alex on that. She will agree a hundred percent.

Aki: Alex? Where?

Me: right there!

Alex: huh? AHH AKI!

Aki: Alex! *glomps Alex and teleports away*

Me: Ok...

Eve: we hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time Sabrina and lavender town. People help think up of a good name for a ghost type eeveeloution!


End file.
